Under The Mistletoe
by misslexilouwho
Summary: Set in an AU of modern times, Fire Lord Zuko invites Katara to his palace for Christmas. What will happen while she is there?


It was two years after the war ended. Katara and Sokka returned to the Water Tribe for a few months, only to figure out it wasn't all that great anymore. So the siblings went to Kyoshi Island, so Sokka could be with Suki.

Toph and Aang ended up together after the war. Who knew? Seemed like opposites attracted. The couple decided to live in the Western Air Temple together with Appa and Momo.

Zuko and Mai were to be wed just a few months after the war ended, but when Zuko caught Mai with another man, she was gone. Zuko still is Fire Lord, but needs to find a new woman.

* * *

Christmas was aproaching rapidly. Just two weeks.

Zuko got some scrolls and decided to invite the gang to the palace for the holidays.

Each letter had the same information:  
'Hello. It's been a while since we have last seen each other. I was thinking that you could come down to the Palace for Christmas. Whenever you choose to come is fine. Or if you don't want to come, that is fine as well. Merry Christmas, Zuko.'

* * *

The night the letter arrived, Katara and Sokka were having dinner. Suki was there as well.

"Sokka, I think it'd be nice if we went to see Zuko for Christmas. He seems so lonely..." Katara mused.

Sokka looked at Suki. Suki shrugged. "I could care less, Sokka," She said.

Sokka looked at Katara. "How about you go down tomorrow, and Suki and I will go next week?"

Katara smiled and stood up. "Okay. I'll go pack. Thanks, Sokka!"

* * *

The next day, Katara arrived at the Fire Nation Palace. She stated who she was and was let in right away.

"My Lord, you have a visitor," a servent said, appearing in Zuko's quarters.

"Okay. I will go see them in a moment," He said, standing up. He was still in his pj's. He decided to put on jeans and a red button down. He tossed on his red sandals. If it was one of his friends, he'd be perfectly dressed. If it was someone more important, he would've been told.

He walked to the main hall and saw Katara standing there. She was wearing a light blue tank top and a jean skirt with blue flip flops. Her dark brown hair was down, not in the braid Zuko remembered, and she didn't have her hair loopies.

She took a breath, remembering how gorgeous Zuko was. She smiled. "Hello, Fire Lord."

He chuckled. "Miss Katara. You _can_ call me Zuko, you know."

"Oh, I know. I just like making you laugh," She said, walking to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"Oh, I'm okay. Sokka and I are living on Kyoshi Island. He and Suki are still together. She moved in, actually."

"Really? That's great!"

She shrugged. "I guess."

He looked at her quizzically. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just feel like a third wheel there."

He nodded. "Well, let me lead you to your room." He took her hand and walked her to the guest room. "My room is right next door."

She smiled at the room. It was a golden color, with red trim and a view of the garden outside. "Okay, thank you Zuko."

It turned out, Katara would be the only one visiting Zuko for Christmas. Toph and Aang wanted to visit Toph's parents, and Sokka and Suki were going to get married on Kyoshi Island.  
At the palace, they had covered it with decorations. Katara and Zuko put up a tree and decorated it themselves.

**Christmas Morning**

Katara woke up and streched. She slid on her fuzzy blue slippers and walked down the stairs, in her deep blue pj shorts and the tank top from yesterday. She noticed the decorations and gasped. They were so beautiful.

Zuko was sitting in the kitchen, shirtless but wearing red pj bottoms. He was eating his breakfast when he noticed Katara. He smiled. "Morning!" He called to her.

She jumped a bit and walked to the door frame. "Oh, morning, Zuko!" She leaned against the doorframe.

He stood and walked to her. He then planted a small kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" Katara said, blushing furiously.

"Mistletoe," he smirked, pointing to the little plant above them. "Plus, I'd wanted to do that for a while. Merry Christmas, beautiful."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**_AN: _**Sooo whaddya think? I kinda liked it. Yeah I know it's past Valentine's Day, but I didn't have a ffnet back at Christmas time. LOL. Review please?


End file.
